A user searching an information resource (e.g., database) may encounter challenges. One such challenge may be that a search mechanism (e.g., a search engine) that is utilized to search the information resource may present search results that are of no interest to the user. For example, the search mechanism may respond to a query from the user with numerous data items that cover a wide spectrum. The user may experiment by adding and removing constraints from the query; however, such experimentation may be time consuming and frustrate the user. Another challenge may be that the search mechanism fails to organize search results on a specific interface in a way that is meaningful to the user.